Cursed
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Marie is haunted by the death of her sister she witnessed 10 years ago.  She starts seeing the strange creature she saw that day. Then strange things start occurring at her school
1. Chapter 1 Loss of a Sister

Cursed

_Ten years ago ~_

Marie followed after her sister, Kristy, through the forest. Suddenly she slid to a stop as she saw Kristy in front of a tall gate. Kristy was looking for a way around the gate. Marie felt nervous as she looked to the woods beyond the gate.

An unnatural fog clung to the trees on the other side of the gate. Marie looked towards her own side of the gate. There was no fog. She stepped closer to her sister and clung to her dress.

"Marie, will you let go," Kristy shrugged her off and continued searching for a way around the gate.

"We shouldn't be here Kristy," she looked over her sister's shoulder and saw a dark pool of water just a few feet from the gate.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it'll be fine," Kristy finally found a space big enough for her to slip through.

"But Kristy." Marie reached for her sister but she had already slipped through the space and was on the other side.

"This is amazing," Kristy moved away from the gate and walked past the pool.

Marie noticed a ripple in the dark water as her sister moved to the other side of the pool. She dropped down and tried to squeeze through the same gap but she was too big to fit as neatly as her petite sister. She struggled to squeeze through, knowing her sister was in danger. She managed to get one shoulder through when she heard Kristy scream.

Marie looked up and saw her sister being dragged into the pool by some kind of creature. She struggled to get through the gap and finally managed to get to the other side of the gate. Her sister was pulled waist deep into the water. More of the strange creatures grabbed onto her and started dragging her deeper. Marie struggled to her feet and tried to reach for her sister.

Kristy reached out her hand but it was pulled down by another creature. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and knowing that she would die. Marie tried to grab her hand but Kristy was dragged beneath the water. Marie stared in disbelief then let out a ragged cry. It was cut short when she heard movement from the other side of that deadly lake. She tried to see who it was but the fog distorted everything.

Suddenly a long stick appeared and dipped into the water. It hooked onto the shredded yellow dress of her sister. Marie stared in fear as the dress was thrust to her on the stick. She reached out with her fingers and clutched the soaked fabric to her. This was all that was left of Kristy.

Marie stood up and headed back towards the gate. She felt a deep down guilt for not trying harder to save her sister. She slipped through the gap with little diffuculty and walked back towards the safety of the normal forest. She looked back and could've sworn she saw something standing by the pool. She shook her head and fled down the path towards home.

_Present Day~_

Marie woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She groaned and sat up. She slapped a hand on the offensive device and rolled out of bed. She looked in the mirror and saw the blueish beginning of bruising under her eyes. She never had a true night's sleep since that horrible day of losing Kristy. It still haunted her to this day.

The guilt she carried had worsen over the years. Her parents had sent her to shrinks and specialists to cure her of her problems. She didn't see much of a problem herself. So she was failing at school, didn't want to go outside, and never wanted to go near the forest around her house ever again. So what? A lot of sixteen year olds were failing their second year of high school. But because she had a tragic past, her parents decided that it had affected her.

She rubbed her hands over her face and leaned away from the mirror. It was time to get ready for school. She reached down and pulled on a shirt she had worn yesterday. It was a little wrinkly but she honestly didn't care. She looked around the destruction of her room and found a pair of jeans. She yanked them on and grabbed her backpack. She looked in the mirror and decided her hair could suffer today.

She got her disheveled self downstairs and saw her parents eating their breakfast. They looked years older due to the lost of one daughter and lack of response from the remaining one. It was a strain they had a hard time bearing. Marie moved past them and popped in a single piece of bread into the toaster. With all the guilt she carried, she could barely eat more than that.

She waited for the toaster quietly. Maybe if she stayed quiet neither of her parents would try to talk to her. It was a long shot but it was possible.

"Have fun in school today," her mother broke the silent tandem.

Marie just nodded and the toast popped up. She grabbed it up and stuffed it in her mouth. She fled the house and waited for the bus at the end of the lane. She ate her dry toast in silence as she hefted the backpack higher on her shoulder.

The bus showed up just as she finished her small breakfast. She climbed up the steps and picked a seat far in the back. She watched the woods as the bus pulled away. The chatter of the other kids was a buzzing in her ears as she focused on the passing trees. As the trees passed she thought she saw a human like figure standing among them. But the bus was going too fast and soon the imagined vision was gone.

Marie shook her head and sat back against the moth eaten seat. It must have been her imagination. Wasn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Leave a review please. I'd like to know what you guys think.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering a Possible Clue

Marie looked up at her teacher as her eyes began to droop. The lack of sleep at night was making everything difficult. She laid her head down on the desk and listened as the teacher droned on. Soon she was asleep and dreaming.

_Rust covered walls surrounded her. She looked around and saw a path. She began down it when she heard a strange noise. Marie felt scared and pressed in upon. The noise sounded again and she moved away. She knew she had to move forward and be brave. But the noise sent her trembling once she realized what it was._

_Marie covered her ears against the sound of those monsters that had killed her sister all those years ago. She let out a scream._

"Marie! Marie!" She heard a voice as someone jostled her shoulder. She shot up and saw that the whole class and the teacher were staring at her.

She looked away and shuffled her books together. It was embarrassing enough at home now it was happening in class. She didn't know how much longer she could take these nightmares. She got up from her seat and fled out into the hall. She was sure the other kids thought she was mad but what did they know? None of them had lost a sister before. Maybe some old relative they visited a few times out of the year. But not someone they saw everyday, and they never saw them be murdered right in front of their eyes.

Marie paused in front of the bathroom and stood there for a long while. Would any of it go away? She was tired of the nightmares, the sounds of those beasts pulling her sister down, her helpless screams, and that strange figure that she could never quite pinpoint. She'd see a vague shape and then like a sweep of wind it was gone. She had tried over the ten years to figure out what just she saw. And what about today on the bus? She was sure it was the same figure from her nightmares and memories.

No it was all in her head. All of it was in her head. That was what the various shrinks and specialists told her over the years. It was just her imagination. The gate, the creatures who killed her sister, the pool, that strange figure were all just something she created to cover what really happened. Everyone decided that Kristy had drowned. And that Marie was in too much shock to tell them where the body was.

She remembered men trying to bring her along on the search party. She had screamed and kicked until they let her go. She had ran into the house and burried her head under the pillow, screaming in pure terror. It took a sleeping pill slipped to her before she finally stopped screaming. But that day and many after she could never go into the woods again.

She moved away from the bathroom and stared out a window. The trees seemed to be encroaching upon the perfect lawn of the school grounds. They always seemed to be coming closer while she stared. She shook her head and stepped away from the window. Just then she saw the same figure, just standing there, on the fringes of the trees. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She fled down the corridor to escape the strange shadow who had always been in her dreams.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Marie stared down at the slop they dared to call food. That morning's strangeness was all but forgotten. The other kids kept their distance and she heard 'freak' among other things they whispered to each other. She put them from her mind and brought out her sketchbook. Looking through the various drawings, she did over the years, she noticed a distinct change in her choice of art.<p>

Before her sister's death, her drawings had been bright and cheerful. After though, they became twisted and very detailed. Though many would say it was impressionist, she knew what she had been drawing was real. She saw a drawing of the deadly creature that had killed her sister. It was a mass of flesh with fangs and claws. The eyes were what struck her the most. They looked almost human even though they were black as a shark's eye.

She snapped the book shut and shoved it deep into her backpack. Marie decided that she was slowly going insane. And no one could help her. Even if she wanted that help. She sat back in her chair and hid her face in her hands. Why couldn't it have been her and not Kristy that had met her demise that horrible day?

Marie held back the urge to sob and got up from her seat. The kids around her looked at her with undisguised suspicion. She ignored them as she dumped out the contents of her lunch and placed the tray with the others. Once that was done with, she left the cafeteria with a calm she didn't quite feel.

She headed for the library and booted up one of the computers there. Maybe this wasn't all in her mind. She looked up the newspaper archives and started sifting through the various articles on murders and lost children. She printed off some that seemed related to what happened to her sister and sifted through them.

Many were revolved around human murderers and she quickly discarded them. Then one article caught her eye. It was an unexplained murder of a middle-aged woman. She had vanished a while ago and then out of the blue turned up dead. There was no explanation of how she had been murdered. She looked through and found the town this was reported in. She blinked when she saw that the town's name was Silent Hill.

She remembered one of her dreams that hadn't ended up in a rusted place. She had been stuck in a car and she had passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill.' She folded up the paper and placed it in her bag. Maybe it would give her a clue to her own horror story.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions Arise

The sun was setting when Marie got home. She had stayed in the library after school. She found more articles from Silent Hill that had much stranger happenings. She went up to her room and shoved some books and papers off her desk. She dropped the backpack down and took out all the printed articles. She paged through them until one seemed to call her attention.

There was a photograph of a naked six-year-old girl floating in a lake. Taluca Lake was mentioned as the name as she scanned through. No one could identify the body but they were confused by the wounds it had suffered. As Marie scanned the photograph more and let the article fall limply from her fingers. It was Kristy in the picture. She stared down at the article in disbelief. How could her sister end up in a lake near a city when she had drowned in the middle of the forest?

Marie felt an urge to scream but bit it back. Her town also knew about this article. So why did they claim that all of what she said was in her head? Why lie to her? She leaned against the desk and closed her eyes. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm down. She picked up the article and went to the door. She would tell her parents.

But as she reached for the doorknob, she stopped. Why should she tell them? For all she knew they could just call her a liar like they did ten years ago. She decided against telling them. She would figure this out on her own. She turned and looked out the window. The trees moved in a slight wind and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Somehow Silent Hill and that forest had a connection.

She saw that figure again but didn't feel fear towards it anymore. _You know the answer to all my questions don't you?_ She questioned the figure in her mind. Her eyes widen when she saw it nod in response as though it had heard her. She backed away from the window and sat on the bed. Everything she knew for ten years was flipped on its head and she was more confused.

She flopped back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. All of the things told to her had been a lie. But was she really surprised? They had kept telling her that she made it all up. Even when she produced the yellow dress with the various slashes and tears, they had waved it off. She decided everyone had lied to her.

She closed her eyes and pressed her face into the pillow. For once her nightmares left her alone and she finally got the sleep she needed.

xxx

Marie woke up late because she forgot to set her alarm. Luckily it was Saturday and she had no pressing things to do. Except maybe clean up her room. She waved a hand at the mess and forgot about it. She changed out of her sleep wrinkled clothes and put on a shirt that had been in the closet and a pair of jeans with a paint stain on one knee. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that the bruising was much more faint.

She looked over to where the backpack laid and made to go towards it. But she stopped herself and stared at the printed article on the floor. She felt all the anger flood through her again and she grabbed up the article. She was tempted to tear it up but what good would that do? Besides she had to discover what was going on. And she couldn't do that if she destroyed the most obvious clue.

She walked out of the room with the piece of paper and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and prepped her customary piece of dry toast then headed outside. She was going to face her fear of the forest today. She walked out the backdoor and went to the edge of the backyard. But she stopped where the grass ended and the trees began. The trees felt much more imposing this close up.

Marie backed away from the forest and sighed. Most would say she was being stupid about being afraid of the forest. But she couldn't make herself cross that border between safe and danger as carelessly as she did before. The trees were a barrier between her and the mystery of her sister's appearance in Silent Hill's Taluca Lake.

She moved away from the trees and heaved a breath. _Marie Conelle, you are a coward_, she slapped her hand against her forehead. She couldn't even brave a bunch of stupid trees to advenge her sister. Could she even claim to be Kristy's sister anymore? She had let ten years pass her when she had all the resources at her fingertips.

* * *

><p>Marie shoved open the door and headed up to her room. She passed her mother, Salena who looked like she saw a ghost. She slammed the door shut to make it clear she was not to be disturbed. She leaned against the door and heaved a sigh. She was a definite coward. She couldn't even face crossing the line of trees.<p>

She sank down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. How her sister must be laughing at her. She stared out the window and thought she saw a flash of movement. She got up and ran towards the window. She looked outside but nothing stirred, not even the trees. She turned away from the window and laid back down.

Soon she was asleep and trapped in dark dreams that left her screaming for sanity.


	4. Chapter 4 Threat of Being Sent Away

Marie woke up the next morning and climbed out of bed. Last night's hell wasn't far from her mind. She looked out the window and stared at the forest. It was becoming a very long weekend. She wondered if she should be grateful that it was Sunday now. She decided no, having a feeling things were going to spin more out of control. She moved away from the window and got ready for the day.

She made her way down the stairs then stopped as she heard her parents' voices. Her mother's voice was slightly hysterical and that caught her attention. She sneaked over to the wall that devided the stairs from the living room and listened in.

"I can't do this anymore John!" Her mother's voice carried easily.

"Salena, she'll get over it," her father's baritone was much lower but she could still hear it.

"It's been ten years!" Her voice choked on a sob.

Marie heard her father move over to her mother, "I know, but the doctors say she'll get better soon."

Her mother's voice lost its sobbing sound as she said, "I think we should send Marie away. There's a place for people like her."

"Salena what are you saying?" John's voice carried disbelief at such a notion.

"It's called Brookhaven, I think," Salena continued, "I saw a flyer for it while flipping through the paper for coupons. It's in Silent Hill I think."

Marie looked at the wall in shock and backed away. Her mother would send her away? For what reason? The only flaws she had were a lack of caring for school and being a little anti-social. Though she shouldn't be surprised, other kids, she had learned from rumors, had been sent to special hospitals for a lot less.

She stared at the wall blankly as her parents' voices hummed in her ears. She wondered when this was supposed to occur. Would she have enough time to solve her sister's mysterious death and appearance in the very town her parents want to send her to? She shook her head and got up. Maybe she would have enough time.

She got up and walked into the living room. She kept a straight face as her parents looked at her confused. She stepped out the door with a loud slam. Mostly to scare her parents and also cause it just felt good hearing the noise. She wondered if she broke the door a little as she sat on the stoop. She had heard of Brookhaven before. One girl had been sent there after refusing her parents something.

As far as Marie knew, the girl was still there. She wondered what the place was like and if it was really meant for mad people or just for people no one could deal with anymore. She was hurt by her mother's want to send her to some strange place that was miles from her own town, Bleak Falls. She looked at the trees that surrounded her house minus the road that cut through the barrier between her yard and the forest.

She stared at the forest across from her and watched as a fog slowly crawled through the trees. She squinted her eyes as something moved among the trees. Suddenly the sound of the door opening made her turn her head. She saw her father stepping out and turned her attention towards the trees. But everything was gone as though it was never there.

The trees stood there silently as though taunting her. She had a feeling that was the case as she listened to her dad pacing. He soon joined her on the stoop. He didn't look at her for a moment then he heaved a sigh.

"Did you hear us?" John looked over at her.

Marie simply nodded. He heaved another sigh and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye but otherwise didn't react.

"I don't want to send you away but your mom," he paused, unsure how to continue.

"I know," she helped a little.

"I wish I knew what to do," John reached his hand up and touched her cheek briefly. Marie didn't flinch or pull away from his touch.

If she were to admit it to herself at least, she had missed simply contact like this with her parents. It had ended with the coming and going of various doctors.

She remembered each doctor made up an excuse to paw at her. Whether it was to take her temperature or to check her heartbeat. Even those who were shrinks and nothing more. She had said nothing to her parents about it but she had grown distant with everyone for it.

"Can't you beg mother not to send me away?" Marie pleaded with both her voice and her eyes.

"I've tried but she's adamant about sending you to this Brookhaven," he stared down at the step between his feet.

Marie fell silent then rose to her feet. Maybe she could convince her mother not to send her. She caught a glance of her father's confused face before she disappeared through the door. She had to convince her mother to let her stay.


	5. Chapter 5 Ready to Solve a Murder

Marie saw Salena packing things into a suitcase. She leaned against the doorjam and watched silently. She had accepted her fate though with defiance. Salena hadn't even bother to listen to her pleads and demands to stay. She had tried to get her father to back her up but he had left on some important matter. So it was decided she would go to Brookhaven.

Unless she pulled an excuse fast to prolong the trip. She thought about school and decided that might be her ticket out of going. She stared out at the trees for a little inspiration but none was coming to her. Then it hit her, she could use the school dance to her advantage. She had to make it convincing that she wanted to go.

Salena closed the suitcase with a snap and turned towards her daughter. The girl was dressed in her wrinkled clothes again and she could see a stain near the collar on the shirt. She was glad that the girl would be leaving soon and taking all the dark moods with her. She couldn't blame Marie for the lost of Kristy but the girl was so sullen and made it hard for her to understand the girl.

"Mom, please don't send me away, there's a dance in a few weeks." Marie's voice sounded husky with lack of use.

Salena turned and looked at her in surprise. Marie never bothered to talk to her since nine years ago, when there was scores of doctors called to see to her mental health. She always felt like the girl blamed her for all those specialists being there. In a sense it was Salena's fault but John had agreed on trying to get Marie help. With all the talk of monsters and how she had been given the dress back, Salena thought she would lose her own wits soon enough.

"A dance?" Salena took the suitcase off the bed and placed it by the door.

"Yes, the Summer Festival dance," Marie lied easily, she had forgotten the real name of the dance. But Salena didn't need to know that.

"And you want to go?" She heard the supision in her mother's voice.

"Yes, more than anything," Marie clasped her hands and did a little twirl like other girls she saw did.

Salena gave her a look then gave a shrug, "Alright, you can stay until this dance, but any funny business before then and you're shipped to Brookhaven, got it?"

Marie nodded then did something she hadn't done in years, she gave her mother a hug. She felt her mother go rigid from the surprise hug but before Salena could react, she let go and ran out the door. She was going to stay. She had enough time now to try and find out about her sister's mysterious death.

She skipped down the stairs and hugged her father. He returned the hug after a moment then she pulled away. She ran out the front door and looked at the forest. She had a few weeks to discover what was going on in Silent Hill along with the forest and its connection with the ten year old murder.


	6. Chapter 6 Another Murder

Marie walked towards the school. The other kids passed her like the waves of an ocean. She walked down the hallway towards the library. Maybe she could find something on Silent Hill in the various books they had. She had heard various rumors about the place being haunted by monsters and cult fanatics from both kids and adults. They all seemed petrified about the place and if she was to admit it to herself, she was as well.

But she had to find out why it had taken her sister's life. And also she was curious about the figure that kept haunting her after all these years. She stepped into the library and gave a quick greeting to the librarian. She remembered that she had to hold up a pretense while she was here. She still remembered the threat her mother had stated yesterday. She shook off the thought and went towards the non-fiction section.

She passed up most of the books until one caught her eye. It was a severly yellowed book with many dog-eared pages. She flipped through the pages until she came upon an illustration. It was of the creatures she had seen ten years ago. They looked just as horrifying and she had to resist the urge to drop the book and run away screaming.

She took a breath and stared at the illustration. The monsters were rounded, with fangs jutting out from lower jaws, and had deformed legs and paws. But despite the deformities they had razor sharp claws and she had seen them take down her sister. She closed her eyes and banished away the memory for a moment. Quickly she turned the pages and came across other horrifying monsters.

But one caught her eye, she looked down at the illustration. But her eyes drifted down to the caption below. The writing was faded out and she couldn't read it except a few letters. The rest was smudged and faded beyond recognition. Though the illustration looked vaguely familiar.

Then it dawned on her. She was staring at the very creature who had haunted her over the years. She remembered the only time she had never seen it was when her brain was so fogged by the medication she had been taking. The same medicine had made her uncontrollable and violent. So her father demanded she be taken off of it immediately. Shortly after the figure had returned.

She had a feeling even then the monster had followed her. Just her mind was so under that she hadn't realized it was there. But why was it following her? She hadn't done anything to attrack its attention. At least not anything that was obvious to her. Maybe because she knew the true cause of her sister's death? Or that she decided to act and find out why the girl was killed? She knew it wasn't coincidence that her sister was taken and not she.

Marie had gotten just as close to the water as Kristy did. Yet the monsters had left her alone. Then there was the mention of her sister's body found in the lake of Silent Hill. A town that was around two hundred or more miles away from Bleak Falls. How could a body move from the middle of a forest to a lake like that? There hadn't been anyone else there that day, plus the fact Kristy had been dragged under by the monsters.

She placed the book back on the shelf as the bell rang. She would've taken it with her but she lacked a library card. She found it ironic since she was here almost everyday. But she could never bring herself to ask for one. Her view on adults was that they only helped when they could get some gain from it. She blamed the shrinks and specialists who used her supposed mental problems to try and use her.

She shook away the distracting thoughts and headed for her first class. As she was walking down the hallway though she noticed something odd. A yellow dress was lying on the floor. She walked over but it vanished. What the hell was going on? She looked around and saw none of the other kids had seemed to notice. She pretended to be scooping up a loose paper and continued on her way.

It happened again when she was about to step into the classroom. The yellow dress laid in a crumpled heap next to a set of lockers. She shook her head and ran into the classroom. Her teacher looked up at her slightly confused. Marie forced herself to a normal pace and walked to her seat. Her chair was way in the back near to a corner.

Soon she was seated and everything seemed to be normal. She put away the thought of the yellow dress and tried to pay attention. It was hard when the teacher spoke in a monotone. It just seemed like all the person cared about was the meager paycheck. And Marie wanted more out of her days than a lazy teacher.

As she sat in her seat she began to wonder if the yellow dress was all a part of her imagination. It had seemed real until she tried to touch it. She shook her head. It wasn't time to focus on how crazy her mind seemed. She heaved a sigh and leaned back in her chair. First class was always the hardest to get through for her.

Marie looked out the window and saw the figure standing out there. She had an impulse to wave but stopped herself. Just because she thought she was a little nuts didn't mean she had to announce to the rest of the school about it. She was about to turn away from the window when the yellow dress fluttered by.

_It's just in my head,_ she said firmly in her head. Slowly she started to believe it until she looked out the window again. That figure was still standing there and with it stood her dead little sister. Marie resisted the urge to scream and looked away. She couldn't be seeing these things. She just couldn't. If her mother got wind of this madness, she wouldn't see the outside world ever again.

It had to be just a nightmare she couldn't wake from. How could none of the other kids notice that figure. It was pratically up against the window by now and yet no one turned to look. Everything was screaming that she was losing her mind. Even the girl across from her didn't seem to notice. She resisted the urge to point out the figure in the window.

She raised her hand and waited impatiently for the teacher to notice. Once the teacher did, she asked to be excused and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall as soon as she got out of the room. This just couldn't be happening. It was all in her head, every last bit of madness she saw. But the protest was becoming weaker and weaker.

Suddenly she heard a piercing scream down the hall. Marie ran towards the noise and slid to a stop in front of the janitor closet. There was so much blood, it oozed down the walls and puddled on the floor. She backed away as the blood flowed out to the hall. She looked up and covered a scream of her own. The blood was coming from the body of the girl who sat next to her.

Marie shook her head in disbelief. She had just left the room. How could Violet move past her without being noticed? She backed away and ran down the hall. She was losing her mind and no one seemed to know her plight.


	7. Chapter 7 Silent Hill

Marie caught her breath as she stopped running. She couldn't believe what she saw. She shook her head and let out a gasped breath. How could Violet be dead? It didn't make any sense. The girl was in the classroom when Marie left. How did she sneak out and get murdered?

She stared up at the ceiling then dropped her gaze. Just then she noticed no one had come out. She walked towards the class and saw Violet sitting right in her chair. Not one ounce of blood graced her shirt. Marie blinked and backed away from the door. What the hell was going on?

Marie felt close to fainting. She placed a hand over her eyes and felt her body tilting backwards. She blacked out just before she crashed to the floor. Only one was witness to her fall.

* * *

><p>Marie opened her eyes and looked around. The room was colored a strange pastel green and she felt a cot underneath her. She sat up and saw the school nurse sitting across from her.<p>

"How do you feel?" The nurse leaned forward and placed her hand on Marie's forehead.

"I'm feeling fine." Marie pulled away from the nurse and swung her legs over the edge of the cot.

"That's good." The nurse got up and bustled over to the medicine cabinet.

Marie got up and left while the nurse's back was turned. She didn't stay long enough to see her reaction to her missing. She walked down the hall and headed for the library. The walk somewhat calmed her nerves but questions swirled in her head. What if Kristy never did die? She wondered if everything that happened that day had been a lie.

She leaned against a set of lockers and heaved a sigh. Was anything else going to spin out on her? She had the faintest wisps of the mystery in her grasp and then it would vanish. She looked up at the ceiling as she contemplated this mystery.

How was she supposed to solve this madness? Especially when she didn't know if she was going insane or not. She leaned away from the wall and continued on to the library. Though she ran into something solid and fell to the ground.

"Ow," she looked up and saw a boy standing over her.

"You okay?" He knelt down and helped her up.

"Yeah, just fine," she distracted herself by brushing off her wrinkled pants.

"Oh, you're Marie right?" He asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" She looked up at him. He looked about her age with sandy blonde hair.

"Conner, Conner O'dell," he held out his hand.

Marie stared up at this Conner and refused his handshake, "I should get going."

"Oh, okay," he looked at her blankly as she brushed past him.

Marie walked down the hall, feeling a shiver along her spine. She had never seen the kid before. She supposed it wasn't odd since she didn't know every single face in the school. But he seemed a little weird, especially with knowing her name. She dismissed the weirdness as she reached the library. She had to focus on this mysterious case involving her sister.

She sat down in front of a computer and opened a search engine. She typed in Silent Hill mysteries and clicked on the first link. A picture popped up with some writing beneath it. She looked at the picture and saw that it was a church. She dropped her gaze down to the writing.

But something was going on with the computer screen. It fuzzed and strips of white rolled up the screen like a television screen. She backed away as the strips went faster and faster. Suddenly the screen popped off.

Before she could get up and get help, it switched back on. She stared at the screen in confusion as something red dripped from the top of it and slid down. She reached out and touched it. Warm stickiness attached to her finger. She rubbed it between her fingers. It felt like blood but it wasn't the right shade of red.

As soon as the strangeness started it ended. The red on her fingers vanished and the screen was back to normal. Marie bit back a shriek of frustration. Why was this happening to her? She flicked a glance at the screen and stopped.

The picture was blood red even though it had been black and white when she found it. She backed away and got up from the chair. Everything was going crazy, and she didn't know if it was her mind or something else. She grabbed at her hair and let out a ragged breath to keep from yelling.

She quickly shut off the computer and ran out of the library. She didn't care if she caused a scene anymore. She just wanted this ten year long madness to end. She kept running until she hit outside. She didn't even realize that she hit the forest until she was aware of the lack of light.

She stopped running and looked around her. The woods seemed oddly comforting compared to the madness in her school. But the comfort stopped when she saw a yellow dress snagged on a branch. Why was she seeing a yellow dress? Then it dawned on her. _Kristy wore a yellow dress just like this one,_ Marie walked over to it.

This time the dress stayed and she was able to touch it. She disentangled it from the branch and looked down at it. It was the same yellow dress Kristy wore. She remembered that they buried the dress since the cops couldn't find the body. She held the dress and looked up.

The gate was there again. She shook her head and closed her eyes. It couldn't be here. That gate had been closer to the woods of her family's house. But it was the same gate before it. This time it stood open as though inviting her to enter. The strange lake wasn't there but she couldn't bring herself to go any closer to the gate.

She dropped the dress and ran off. The dress vanished and the gate slammed shut. She continued to run until she broke away from the trees. She dropped down to the grass and tried to catch her breath. She looked up from the grass and blinked in confusion. It wasn't her school.

Fog surrounded her and the building before her was not her school. She stood up and looked around. The forest was gone and she was on a hill. Where the hell was she? She looked out and saw the dull reflection of a lake. The fog blocked her view of her surroundings and she felt a shiver of fear.

Marie heard a skittering sound and turned in confusion. She couldn't see clearly unless it was the tall building behind her. She knew she couldn't stand in the middle of this open space. She headed for the building and walked inside. It was dark and she couldn't see clearly. But she could see something like pews close to her.

She walked down the long aisle between the pews and looked about. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light but she wished for a flashlight or something. But she made due with her eyes. Another skittering sound echoed around her. She ducked behind a pew and looked around. Nothing seemed to move but she stayed still and kept her breath shallow.

Suddenly something moved not far from her. She covered her mouth to keep from alerting the shadowy thing of her presence. Thankfully the creature moved on and she let out a soft breath of relief. She slid under the pew just to keep on the safe side. She couldn't hide under the pew forever though.

She listened for any sound and crawled out slowly. Nothing seemed to be around and she made her way out of the building. She looked around and found a path. Seeing nothing else she started to follow the path. She didn't know someone was following her.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Pyramid Head

The fog obscured her vision but she was able to follow the path. Marie looked around and sighed as the fog thickened around her. She froze when she heard a strange sound.

_I can't stay out here like this,_ she started running. Suddenly a shape appeared and knocked her off her feet. She let out a scream as she crashed into the ground. The shape moved about, sticking to the fog. She got off the ground. A sharp pain raced through her side and she bit on her lip to keep from crying out.

The monster advanced on her and she backed away. Marie couldn't believe that she was being cornered by the beast. If only she had to weapon to go on the attack with. Her foot bumped against a stone and she picked it up. Not quite what she had in mind but it would serve to distract the creature for a moment.

Marie readied to throw it when a strange light flashed forward and blood erupted from the monster. She looked around in confusion as someone else appeared. _What's going on?_ she stared up as the second figured appeared from the fog.

"It's you! The one who's been following me. Why?" She shrank away from the second figure. She felt more fear towards this creature than the other.

The figure was tall and covered in dried blood. Its face was hidden by a pyramid shaped helmet. It turned its attention towards her. She wished she could vanish at that moment. She closed her eyes tight as the creature stepped towards her.

Marie opened her eyes and everything was gone. She was back in the woods. How was that possible? And where were those monsters? She looked around and saw the same rusted gate. Was this all just a damn nightmare? She got to her feet and unsteadily made her way to the edge of the forest. Suddenly the figure appeared before her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She demanded.

The creature remained silent. It was driving her insane. Marie dropped to the ground and let out a strangled sob.

"Please leave me alone! I just want to find my sister," she felt her body shake as tears racked it. It was just so much for one person to stand.

The creature turned away and vanished. Marie stared at where the creature had disappeared. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Her mind felt so clouded and she felt like she was going to die from this madness. She stared at the ground as her eyes rained tears. What was she going to do? She had to discover her sister's death and yet everything was seemingly against her.

Another question appeared before her. Who was that strange creature? She sat up and looked around her. She would have to head back soon. Not that her family really would miss her. She got up and made her slow trek back home.


	9. Chapter 9 Bang

Marie heaved a sigh as the next day of school dragged along. Her heart felt heavy after all the mysterious madness of yesterday. She slammed her head on the desk and instantly regretted it. The pain she could handle but all the stares was too much at that moment. Luckily the teacher saved her from long scrutiny by sending her to the principle's office. Not that she was going to go there.

She slipped into the empty library and headed over to the computers. She groaned when she saw a notice that said she would have to get special clearance from the librarian. She kicked at a chair and headed over to the many shelves of books and newspapers. She skipped over the books and the newest articles. She picked up an old, yellowed copy of the newspaper when it was called 'Bleak News' instead of 'Bleak Falls Newspaper'. She found it a little funny that they changed the name. Then again it made sense.

She forced the thought away and flipped through the pages. She was careful not to smudge the ink or tear the paper. As she paged through the newspaper, she noticed dark marks drawn through some of the articles. Some were even cut out all together. Why would someone destroy such an old newspaper like this? She noticed that it was headliners and some of the obituaries that had been demolished. Why these articles? What were they trying to hide from other eyes?

She read what was left of the papers and then put it back. The rest of the articles were just a bunch of things that she wasn't interested in. She looked through other older articles and noticed the same destruction. What did it all mean? Marie was starting to wonder if Silent Hill held her answers rather than Bleak Falls. She threw the newspapers down in disgust and walked out of the library. Maybe she would have to pay a visit to Brookhaven after all.

With that sobering thought in mind, Marie set out to make sure she was sent there. It wouldn't be too hard to act insane. Most of the school thought she was already. Then an image of Conner O'dell fluttered through her mind's eye. Why was she thinking about a guy all of a sudden? It made no sense. She had only shared a few sentences with the guy. And that felt like an eternity ago. She pushed the damn image from her mind and walked down the hall.

Marie walked towards the principle's office and put on her most wild-eyed performance. She slammed open the door and made it seem that she had something hidden in her pocket. The principle and his secretary looked up in shock. She pointed at them and enjoyed watching them cringe away from her. It felt dangerously addicting to see people fear her.

"Don't make a move!" She shouted and kicked at the desk close to her.

She was rewarded with the secretary's scream and the principle backing away. She stepped closer to them and watched as he dialed a number. Just what she wanted. She turned and fled out of the office. She wouldn't make it easy to bring her in. After all she had to make it believable.

Marie heard the main door to the school burst open. She smiled to herself. It was much more easier than she thought it would be. She raced down the hall and slid to a stop as two cops ran towards her. She backed up and fled down a different hall. She ran up a flight of stairs. She would head for the roof. She kept running as she heard the cops thunder after her. She wondered what they thought of the strange girl fleeing them.

She smiled at the various thoughts and kept running. She slammed through the door that led to the stairs. But the sound of a bullet slicing through the air made her freeze. She turned and saw the cops were not far behind. She made her ascent up the stairs and burst out onto the roof. Her appearance broke apart two people who were making out. She rushed past them and stood by the edge of the roof.

She turned and smiled as the cops appeared. What a sight she must make, standing on the edge of the roof with a wild look in her eyes. She was sure the cops were thinking twice about approaching her. She took a step towards them and smiled when they moved back. Was she really all that terrifying? She was only a girl after all. She took another step but was stopped by a shocking pain in her shoulder.

One of the bastards shot her! She couldn't believe that she had been shot. She looked down at her shoulder and saw blood dripping down her arm. She let out a laugh. Did they truly think she would be stopped by such a humanly thing? She stepped forward again and felt another erupting pain in her leg. She dropped down to her knees and smiled. She had been shot and it didn't even feel like she had been.

Marie looked up at the white faces of the cops. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and formed a gun with her hand.

"Bang..."

Everything went black after that.


	10. Chapter 10 This Can't Be Happening

Marie opened her eyes then shut them tight as light shone harshly at them. She let out a groan and tried to sit up but something restrained her. She forced her eyes open and saw gloomy grey walls and a bright florescent light overhead. Did they set her below it on purpose? She could barely keep her eyes open much less take in her surroundings. Just then a shadow passed just beyond her line of sight.

She tried to sit up again and made a sound when a strap dug into her chest. Where the hell was she anyways? It looked like a hospital if you looked past the unwelcoming color on the walls. Maybe she was sent somewhere else. She wished she could see more than up and to the sides of her. It made things hard. All she could see were things above whatever she was laying on. She imagined it was a table, though it could've been a really hard gurney. It worried her a little.

But a pain in her thigh cut through the inner thoughts. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. What the hell were these people doing? She raised her head off the table and tried to see who was messing with her leg. But with the strap she couldn't lift her head more than an inch off the table. She gave up on that idea and leaned to the side.

One man was prodding at the new hole in her leg while another was scribbling on a clipboard. They were wearing dirty smocks and masks that seemed to be used often. She doubted they would've passed a health inspection if the department showed up at that moment. She contented herself with the image as the bullet hole was prodded and pinched at. What exactly was this accomplishing? Besides pissing her off. She wished she hadn't been strapped down.

Would've been nice to see their pained faces when she caught them in the crotch with a hard heel. Sadly she had to content herself to the image and not act upon it. Stupid straps! She bit the inside of her cheek as the man prodded the wound painfully. She was about to tell the idiot to go find a puppy to torment when she heard footsteps close by her head.

Marie glanced up and saw a relatively clean man looming over her. She noticed that he was wearing shades. Shades inside a hospital? Now she had seen everything. Suddenly the man placed a hand on her chest. She seethed and tried to move away, forgetting the straps that bound her momentarily. The man removed his hand and she slightly relaxed but she kept a wary eye on him.

Thankfully he moved away and she let out a soft breath. Her eyes followed his every movement though and she hissed when he touched her leg. This man was just oozing with a taint of something and she didn't want him anywhere near her. She shifted her attention when she heard a whirring noise then let out a scream as pain scorched through her body.

What the hell were they doing to her? She screamed again as more pain arced through her. She felt something hot and wet splash and slide across her skin. She hoped this was a damn dream. But the pain was saying otherwise. She shut her eyes tight and wished it would stop.

Suddenly the mangling of her body ended and the constricting pain of the straps vanished. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was trapped in the same drab room but the pain and men were gone. She tried to stand but a pain slashed through her leg and she dropped back. It was then that she noticed the jagged slashes through her leg. A few were oozing blood still. How the hell was she still alive? She was sure she had lost a lot of blood.

Marie snapped her head up when she heard someone coming. She scooted as far as she could into a corner. A strange nurse walked into the room. Marie watched as the murse made her way over to where Marie had been. The nurse looked like she was having a spazz attack every few seconds. Where the hell was Marie? She heaved a sigh as the nurse left.

Well that left her a choice of leaving or staying put and wait for some other strange thing happen. She stood up, wincing as she put weight on her ruined leg. Once she was better she was going to cut that fucking guy's head off. She limped to the door and looked down each hall. Everything seemed clear.

Marie made her slow way down the left hall. Her leg acted like dead weight as she moved it. If only she could just be rid of it. But then again she wouldn't be able to go any faster dragging herself along the ground. She sighed and tried to move faster but her leg protested. Stupid damn doctor fucking up her leg like that!

She managed to reach the end of the hall. But with the extra slowness of yanking her leg after her she felt exhausted by the exertion. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She had to escape this place. She had to find out what happened to Kristy all those years ago. And how could she do that if she ended up dead?

A loud sound echoed through the hall. It sounded like something heavy and metal was being dragged across the ground. She pressed tight to the wall hoping to hide as a shadow. The sound grew louder as it drew closer. She inched herself down the wall further from the corner.

The sound kept growing closer and she bit her lip to keep from screaming in a panic. She moved further down as the sound was joined by footsteps. She looked towards the end of the hall and saw the same pyramid helmet wearing person. She couldn't believe the sense of relief that flooded through her. But it vanished when he turned towards her and was holding a giant blade in his hand.

She tried to run away but with her leg, she couldn't go far. He moved closer and swung his blade at her. She ducked at the last moment. She felt the air whoosh through her hair as the blade sliced close to her. She limped out of the way as he brought his blade up to attack again. She thought she was out of the path of the sword or whatever the hell it was. But it sunk deep into her back.

She let out a cry and fell to the ground. This couldn't be happening to her. She couldn't be dying at such a creature's hands. Not when she was so close to finding out what happened. But she felt her body slowly leaking out its life flow. She was going to die here. She closed her eyes as the last ounce of breath left her lungs.

The End

* * *

><p>Sorry for the abrupt ending but I honestly couldn't find the energy to keep it going. Plus I was thinking of killing Marie off before she found the end of her quest. It just happened more quickly.<p> 


End file.
